yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hak Dini Kur'an Dili/Nas Suresi İngilizce
114-NAS Lord of the people. All people have of themselves and their work, finishing the owner of Killer, by order of the public and the people that created the power of art and Gashi, black soil that is numb, the diagnosis of dark matter grow as people are sentimental glow, things that benefit them, they throw things naughty suze suze grace and terbiyesiyle Drain Tavira attitude, become sensible size View full size chemical inputs perfection of reason and humanity iz'an whether the requirements of humanity, even though their duties by announcing an exclusive cinsiyle in all creatures together, and bringing the community in bringing this case to become live the idea of training them to teach their own understanding of the existence of rububiyet no pursuit of the rights and showing the way to work sezdirip Mevlâsına, 2. Melik Those people (the ruler) what. So he raised with discipline, mental melekeleri, humanity began to develop forces, holding under the provision of all the people all the faculties and powers to operate towards the goal of maturity with no order to propel the latter, according to the need for knowledge and wisdom to handle the orders and the ruler of the ban, more frankly relative with meaning and should not the Lord, "the property owner, to whom you give the property, whom you get the property, wills Upgrading, whom he degrades. No, your hands. " (Al-i Imran, 3 / 26) verse mefhumunca whom the king gave the property, while the Sultan wished to download the beating, whom the saint, to whom despicable is having the ongoing power of his own property with the full Rab'lık melike melik, sultan of sultans, the ruler of rulers, 3. ilâhına the people, he mabuduna human rights, namely the mind, melekeleri completed haksızdan right, truth, vision, beautiful ugly, good of evil, aspect mortal pleasure, enjoyment, vasıtadan implied goal, thanks to nankörlüğü difference and deserve ayırdedecek conscience enlightened by knowledge, their realm and learned the nature of their souls, wisdom of assets, where they come from, all the pleasure of the world recognize that beating earnings and profit and loss are, what he love and respect, he hopes, desires, wishes Needless to where it connects to, smiling faces, laughing at what, pouring out what languages spilled, what is crying weeping eyes, fluttering hearts will be satisfied with what, so what what you avoid, run, endure what you give what heart, what you take shelter, understand that what you have to worship; vücudda manifested, apparent (vulnerability) and West (the secret of the invisible ) from the surrounding consciences, the Unseen and şuhûd (display) a judge oversee the cemâlindeki Jalal, the pleasure of hearing the eternal face of every business celâlindeki ihlas and bestowed him with the face and ended up killing the sake of giving life to have a benign heart of gratitude knowing that the terms and consent of the owner himself delivered adult people, worship edegeldikleri maksatlarına goal by getting smart and all the people were underage, they are responsible for the liberation of the rights of faith and worship to God, hay; creation and order, to have and to destroy, survival and killing, all with reward and punishment Celal and with full power and great savings ihtiyaçsızlık Catering divinity, but he is entitled to require only that Ehad (one), Samed seek refuge in Allah. "Lord," the name, rabbü'd-narrow (home owner), rabbü'l-it costs (the owner) as izafet (phrase), when used with someone else can be said that Allah. "Malik" in the name of Allah, but someone else said it is known that more special. But do not accept the divinity never shirk, "No god except Allah." indeed the name of god but Allah, and for that şer'an. So the Lord, more generally, Melik more specifically, God save even more special. Here, the intention, for Allah is the Lord-how to understand thoroughly, Melik'in-NAS-NAS with the İlâhi'n buyurulmuştur divine declaration. Permissible, though they can be seen that the Lord is the price of an adjective or other kritikçiler Zamakhshari and preferred to be reference to divine declaration. Before you think, but here you need the people to Allaah alone, not everything is the Lord of the universe and all its Rablığı, Melikliği, İlâhlığı here, although it is indexed under the statute why the "Lord" in the name of the people before izafetle buyurulup allocated the "ruler of the people, people's divine" need to explain why he was seen (NAS) has been repeated three times? The nüktesi: 1 - the wisdom of the Qur'an down people's discipline, and spiritual and moral guidance that the road to the right people at the beginning of this discipline as well as at the end of the human spirit with God's assistance, especially to remind you to tell, and so the issue of increasing return to top end of the Qur'an baktırmaktır. "I seek refuge as well!" orders of Surat Al-Fatiha, "Show us the straight path." (Al-Fatiha, 1 / 6) directly in response to a recent sığındırma prayer and spiritual and moral protection for the beginning of Surat al-Baqara, "who guard against evil (according to those who fear Allah) for guidance." (Bakara, 2 / 2) as a measure of the meaning of verse, "People of the Lord" buyurulması "O people, worship your Lord that created you and those before you, (Allah's punishment) is protected." (Bakara, 2 / 21) Recalling the end of the deal tied hitabını. Hatim downloading, turn back to the hall-i mürtehil "to be consistent with this witticism. 2 - Ebu's-Saud to the divine declaration in this "worthy of a istiâze iâzeye minhâcına" worthy of protection that has a spiritual and moral path sığınış. Because the refuge in the Lord, members of the human kind in an individual discipline, slavery, kulluğu with the way that you and the Lord intisab tevessülü, mercy and pity cause of the increase. And Allaah promised that the presence of such a definitive guide to protection orders buyurması this way is evidence that the Kerem. An evil refuge here, especially with the well-known hostility to the rule of Satan Serrie. To prevent that, finishing the people against him, under God, in the sovereignty, serve on the side to defend dizilmelerini Qur'an. "There is no sovereignty, your on my pure servants." (Hijri, 15/42) to the meaning of high promise, there are a sign of the devil to penetrate and attack korunacaklarına. Individuals of a man like that "People of the Lord, the ruler of the people, people who seek refuge in ilâhına." Harmful order he sought refuge at the most advanced society in the statute, "O Lord, O ruler, O chant, whether you finish training you, my whole existence, and that will give all muradlarımı, worship and serve him with love and respect to the high debt and the mabudum the superior duty, God, the only shelter, penahım you, I seek refuge and refuge, but you. " meaning to say, although it is more belâgatlıdır saying. Because of the higher orders of mankind in the hymnody saffında Saff, ehlullah (People of God) to take a position in the community to protect Rablığın the highest and most universal (general), which is the manifestation of divinity and power and mercy take refuge in the wholesale provision and help with the scope of the confession and praise Senan height, as well as stinginess, self-avoiding counterparts beğenmişlikten had reached with the feeling of gratitude to count the blessings of good to be attained self-contained individual as surely as the more belâğatlıdır refuge. His congregation for worship and prayer which is higher than virtue. Beydâvî tefsirciler such as "People of the Lord," he nüktesi to allocate, where asylum-off evil spirits is a human delusion Serrie at yetinmişlerse say is not enough. "How" the word again at whether "they and their divine ruler," he yetinilmemesinin with pronoun when it comes to the cause: Keşşâf have reference to it being declared the need for twisting said: "Because the reference to register, is to register. So hide (pronoun to bring), but was open to place the name of bringing. " Razi, however one also says: "This again, requires people to increase the honor. Because Allaah the Lord of his people, the people Melissa, is introducing people to the divine being. If people had not created the şereflisi, of course, the people themselves at the end of the book of the Lord, Melissa, and she does not describe the Divine, this recipe book bitirmezdi with. " According to this explanation (the most-NAS), just because three of the declared and the declaration in the same sense of humanity and to increase the honor again is avoided, could only mean that it has chosen the Ebu's-Saud. Alûsî said: "One thing Marif (specific) to be repeated in the second case, be the same as before," the majority have opted for this because at the base, as Chapter incessant repetition of the same hilâfı (vice versa), and openness to divine declaration in reference to NASA, not the Lord, make because of belonging to each of muzafun ileyhin muzafa (complementary tamlanana) no other meaning than to have declared a more accurate and useful. In contrast to the majority of the aforementioned base presumption (tip) is known to be registered there. For him it is not repeated here more uzatanlar this nüktelerden another degree of human souls, and the latter a tenbih yükselmedeki even said that. Arifler Ibn Sina, and some have said: Because the human soul to know the real God and God loving dress fıtratında talented, but this information will be blank at first. Indeed, "God is the belly of your mothers when it did not know anything." (Nahl, 16/78) buyurulmuştur. This material intellect (mind-i specter) is called order. Harmful if after the tenth of a second evveliyyât (beginnings) and bedîhiyyat (obvious stuff), which is the first breed trends that call them to know the reach of intellectual unknown. However, mental bil-faculty (faculty with the intellect) is called order. Then at the end of the work that intellectual kuvveden unknown verb (to his Following the signing of business here) that are removed, this reasoning also bil-verb (verb with the intellect) is called order. Here "People seek refuge in the Lord, too!" Harmful human soul first indication that the latter, it is her need Bedih (obvious), and both kesbî (obtained from trying to) all the sciences away from the mood. Harmful if this delicious, it will finish and decorate the educator is in need of clear information. Harmful if manifest information that occurred after the second beat them, intellectual sciences melekesi occurs that the "ruler of the people" refers to this state. Then he thought, and the proposal in the third Harmful intellectual sciences, the verb is the release of self full ripeness breed "divine people" also refers to this state. So here, "how" the word Zikri three times in the same sense, but again, each soul of a man pointing a certainty the state of each order of human rights manifested itself Sübhânehu and Allaah according to the terms and save with a name introduced by name. Razi, Fela Surat nakletmekle it together here, and summarizes the difference: "First of all started with the Lord's zikr. He is Forgiving saving measures and to reform. This is the first nimetlerindendir Rights exalted man. Ta by finishing it, raise it until her mind, she will say that he understands the use of evidence and that the Lord Malik. For her second in the "Malik" cited. Then they need to worship him and is wajib upon realizing that his god worthy of worship and that he recognizes mabûdunun. One of the first recognized by the Lord thy servant, O, the owner of grace is that the floor of the open and hidden blessings bestowed. This Rabdır, then these attributes of his knowledge, celâletini trick is not in need and are transferred to the public, then it knows that its ruler. Because the monarch, who need someone else to him, he is the one rich from someone else. Then, using his height and yücelikte vasfedenlerin acquaintance who did not like him and his height and greatness of the minds that is left confused and Hayrettin moments. And when he worshiped Him as the only god knows. " It also expresses Beydâvî: This high-nazımda that Lord worthy of shelter, sığındırmaya magnitude and that it is unable to put against him prefigure, while the latter pointed out, there are righteous thoughts are turning to get to know the creator. Because he sees at first glance, the open and hidden blessings on his own, he knows that the Lord. Then glance, deepens, and finally realized that he is Allaah Rights rşeyden rich and everything that His essence and the order O'ndandır costs, he deserves ruler. Then it will istidlâl that is worthy of worship but He, there is another. One of the adjective in this conflict, rather than person's conflict of downloading all of the usual istiâze vecihlerinin is collected. That is customary, is an important one that is involved in trouble before his job as parents offers the nation and terbiyecisine, not enough forces to fight off their ruler, brings sultanına. He also worry about the ruler of rulers, and every complaint and taking shelter him gideremezse last divine authority of the Rights of the complain. This is customary here to the Rablık his capacity as God, and his capacity as meliklik, Vecihi refuge in his capacity as both the divinity that was collected, there are signs in this asylum at the size of the disaster. " Some of them simply as people to talk about that again said: The first "how", as the fetus and children in need of decent ones, the latter are in need of young people in politics and mid-seniors, the third is directed solely to Allah and worship yetkinlerdir destructors. It seems that the three "how" that indicated differences between all of them important, and consideration is remarkable. Some of the more philosophical, some are more literary, some are just plain, although all of them close to each other. Language dot-i s respect the presumption of them (tip) muzaf in the Lord, and dismissed olanlardaki General Malik and the Divine names and point the difference in concept. The name of the Lord is finishing, finishing with the right to be the underlying reason for the more general concerns on non-owned ones. This presumption (hint) and the "Lord of the people" in the "how" clever, foolish All you need to take into the human genus. "Malik" is the name of "Meem" in ötresiyle melekûttan property or that, which "Mim" in esresiyle "milk" from politics and more specifically on akıllıların all measures and the meaning of things when the administration, "melekût" also found it to bare " Malik "," rab "than the private. Indeed Ragıb says: "Architecture" in ötresiyle property, and the ban order on the community has been devoted to politics on the tasarruftur and akıllılar. For him "the ruler of the people" is called, the "ruler of the assets" denilmez. So "melik'in-how" in "how" of all human kind has to be people whose income from within the mind. With deepest love, to be worthy of worship and to express the highest respect for the divinity, the divine right to have the most perfect adjective muzaf it is the third "how" of the mind and conscience, and iz'an faith, morality and wisdom, the idea of mercy, good deeds human faculties such as more or less a ripeness, a majority, that comes to mind when people are in a competency. 'So the first "how" s, rablık than all of the provisions in general, yet in need of decent and rational melekesi first formed fetuses and children, including the likes of "istiğrak slide" to be taken into the open with all the human genus.In other words, training can be raised, except to people who would not be magnified. Because the provision Rablık meliklik and also including the provision of divinity they actually fixed. Both at the beginning of the end of both Azad and ihtiyaçsız it is not a human being ever. In so far you have in this first-order, including those who want to bring out the difference mertebelerindeki rise, especially important to tell him saw. Maksadları primitive people is not allocated. Although the "how" ordinary people are sometimes mean to insult the term is also known for the use of, this meaning "how" the Lord's name as mânâsındaki genellikten izafet born here because of that it also expressed an honor kastına opposite would be to insult, according to the generality of the presumption privatization (hint) do not. "Lam" s income should istiğraka fatigue. Rablığı Or, with the Declaration Vecih meliklik and divinity, but meanwhile it would be opposition. Even those who prefer to repeat and therefore preferred. However, ATF-I made a declaration to declare the actual meaning is not the purpose of confirming and olunanı and müsemmâ (isimlenen) t statement. Abu Hafs' Umar, they say, and Omar Abu Hafs the divine declaration, not the notion, müsemmâ (isimlenen) t statement. And he is famous for the Abu Hayyan atfında register, not with adjectives, camid name is, he ilişmiştir Keşşâf'a. Presented here is considered in the name beyâniyle Âlûsî camid responded to him that the names of the purpose here is not due to vasıflık state, including the names of Allah will say that just because the name in reference to the divine declaration. Then the second "how", as to whether the former is entirely the same, do not have to be totally different. In so far here is meant literally meaning vasıflık izafet representations to the tool needed tasavvuruna also like to think that is undeniable. So the purpose of "how" of divine declaration, not the notion of the Lord in the divine declaration, not an adjective, or the names of the divine declaration of the Lord zatını more special because each one of the "how" of thought according to him would be more open. In this way, the second "how" or "slide" of the martial istiğraka ahd a presumption fatigue (hint) it will be found, from people who owned the first one to catch up with more specific training, and humanitarian forces started to develop mental melekeleri, effort and work in each of the requesting authority have occurred, so no conflict with each other and disrupt the order of assembly is also shown the ability to face yaratılışlarının wisdom and the interests of the copyright rights and justice office, eliminating conflicts and strive to show each driver's license and ability to co-workers to live in society, politics and held responsible "actual reason" idea and the realization of the so-called administration, to preserve and protect all in need of intelligent, mature people that society will need to be, great and small, have come in the past and the future of all human kind and that the Lord is the only valid on the whole intelligent adult Rablığı People on the property, The Kingdom of the only ruler and permanent judges in no doubt what the people, nor the creatures would not be able to have one. This is the highest, most advanced people worship the most sacred duty to them and they know kulluğu with ubûdiyet, affection and approval gained from the high purpose and the use of his beloved with eagerness and gratitude consider them prisoners of bells on the side of one mabûd arrange in row, he can not get enough hearts for ever the love of Vuslat shaking, every waking moment of beauty in those higher than the joy of beauty to it with the right approach mücahede truthfulness and love excites, a beauty in love every moment of clean, obstructed breathing, it can crack their hearts, minds and dulling the pain in fear of a horrific twist of Celal şeriksiz reign as showing the divinity may Allaah in his own rights. And for her "divine people," he buyurulmuştur register. So this third "how" through the prophets of intelligent people, sıddîklar, martyrs, righteous and the unity of God and believe and fits them to be friends with them, believing them sincere men and women who want to haşrolunmak, Kamil Muslim men and women, such as people, ie Surat Al-Fatiha, "the blessing you gave to them, and not the wrath of sapmamışların Road." (Al-Fatiha, 1/6-7) and the beginning of Surat al-Baqara, "Hereafter shall ye definitely. Here they are, 'a guidance from their Lord, and expects ones who have success is they are about. "(Baccarat, 2/4-5) people should be prescribed. Indeed, these are also olunanlar sığındırılıp promised protection. However, Rablık people, property, under the provisions of divinity to repeat a verse with the three attitude "God how do you deny that you you were dead, you raised it, would kill again, however, raise, and then returned to Him." (Bakara, 2 / 28), "Say: 'Allah, giving you, then kill you. Then you, the Day of Judgement Gather (yip bring) ecektir that there is no doubt in him. But most people do not know. " (Casi, 45/26) reminded of verses, such as survival and killing on the orders of their attitude in the hereafter is not a state of reminding. In this regard, he would say: people were dead, lifeless place, ie, non-living matter, while the dead land them, people who give life, how should I hükmüyle Rablık Rabb'ine, then whether he killed the people in political life while managing people hükmüyle Melik'lik ruler, then he killed people in the life of the Hereafter is eternal divinity hükmüyle diriltip again to return to collect the penalties to give the divine presence, that is, a power so great and akıllıların hayırlısı of people seek refuge in ilâhına. If such a refuge to him, certainly at the end of every order to be ready before returning to the forced return an optional means by which to repent and turn right off "Kul (um) useless to me (of worship) s will continue with the approach. 'Til I'm his ears, eyes and heart, until. "According to hadith holy approaching" Bâkî in God "to be decided in that determination would have been, which" will worship you and only you, but would like to help. " (Al-Fatiha, 1 / 5) agreement, which is the actual result and the great victory of salvation. How happy it ended Servants! Now it seems the previous period of asylum "müsteâzünbih" (his asylum), but with an adjective zikrolunmuştu, "Felâkın the Lord." But istiâze owned (asylum) disaster, "Mahala" (of creation) of three kinds of evil Âfet sayılmıştı: Gashi, neffâsat, Hasids. This time, the asylum, "the Lord-how, meliki'n-NAS, ilâhi'n-NAS" zikrolunuyor three capacity, an evil in itself of refuge. So this evil, this subject carefully all the previous disasters of all, dangerous. And that protection of human life in all stages, and especially in the last deminde got to know the special purpose revenue. So, to take refuge in sena (praise) will require that even according to the desired matlûbun absence. A person from outside the aphakic (objective lens) Serler and evil, no matter how big the damage to it, how much pain, anguish and ıztırap wont make one's own belief in him, the belief, the will, unless it acquires to be a reason, something that does not penetrate his hakikatına , the spirit does not pollute, does not responsible for the sight of Allah, his account of truth is not an evil. Anguish and suffering, so contrary to bother to take even the reward and reward. Because it is not something he did. He made it the responsibility belongs. However, more or less inclination and the will of man from self-self yaptırtılan yaklaştırılarak evil, its Serrie. He is responsible for him, his soul polluted, would have its own self-düşmanlı k.Like that from within the human soul from the evil of the biggest disaster, in the disorder, infidelity, flabbiness, himmetsizlik, wrong understanding, wrong thinking, bad trend, deception, incompetence, indecision, a breed with the word skepticism, vesveseciliktir. "Do not think Mecruhu cerh-i mücerreddir killed, Âfât-i bâtıniyyedir original calamity " "Wounded, killed only think of the wound. The original pest, esoterical disasters. " 4. Disposed of at the beginning of the Quran for his suspicion Watching belivers protection and to know the Hereafter, that salvation is found as the first condition, such as at the end of every evil refuge from the evil of the driving emrolunarak buyuruluyor sneaking whisperer said: müteallıktır to. He vesvesecinin hannâs evil, that is, back to back and pervasive, sinip sinip cheating, but leave the path of Rights to give fenalığa which was to drag the delusion that whirling renegade, that insidious, regressive delusion that seek refuge from the evil of the source. In fact, the name of delusion or muzaaf rubâînin mean Masdar Masdar to gauge, although it came at a very suspicious vezinde, müvesvis used as adjective and noun to mean that exaggeration, to say the same delusion as a source of anxiety cut. "Lam" and "al-vesvâs" the devil has a name. Because Keşşâf'ın In the words of all work, and always falls on the art of delusion and exacerbate all. So he is known to provide delusion. Bahru'l-Muhit'de Abu Hayyan said: "al-Vesvâs, devil's name have said, however, whispered whisperer vesvas lust is also called the soul that desires are prohibited." What is anxiety? And the said case be exercised Keşşâf'ın Ragıb'ın essentially plug delusion, his means, to make a slow whisper, to Fiskos sound like the secret, the secret is called whisper. Wearing ornaments hışıltısına "vesvâsü'l-huliy" called because is why. Slowly the voices and anxiety recorded case be exercised Kamus'un vesvâs called because the hunter and dogs is why. That memory-i redîeye, soul, or devil's heart, put the wicked, useless, low memory and dağdağaya delusion has been called as well-known, in our language is known. "What whispers to him know his ego." (Kef, 50/16) vesvesesi verse about the soul, "Satan him (Adam) whispered." (Taha, 20/120) vesvesesi verse about the devil. When it comes to: "Hunûs" exaggerated tan ism ism-i-i fail, or that membership of vezinde vesvâsın as the title. Very hunûs abusive which was hunûs means. Surat Küvvirat "During the day, emerging at night all the stars fade away." (Küvvirat, 81/15-16) hunûs verse in the past, should lugatta (intransitive) verb, ie recourse to fall back and return to the teahhur and, bored and shrink, as well as related mânâlarıyla sinip disappear and be invisible, müteaddî (pass) as a verb downgrade, to munkabız, intimidate mânâlarına lose income. Tefsirciler often cringe with necessary inkıbaz meaning of the verb of being late and have essentially holding that interpretation, that "hannâs" return which was withdrawn when I found the opportunity or means büzülüp sinerek. For this reason we decided to translate it so insidious. Keşşâf'ta: "Hunûsa members, menstrual hunûs that is the one to stay back. Because Said b. Cübeyr'den rumor that is avoided, the human Lord announces that the devil hunûs back, escapes, returns to the negligence when he starts whisperer. "He says. Ragıb also says: "Hannâs, who hunûs, so the rest of the time God is mentioned the devil." According to these "Vesvâs-i hannâs" the devil was going to say that, it also said that most of tefsircilerin. At the end of the period of this devil 6. "Jinn and mankind," he olunacağına generalized by divine declaration that is enough. However, Abu Hayyan at this self-şümûlünü and showing the full meaning of slyness Bahir'de said: "al-Hannâs," returning to Print, is hidden from time to time. " And this qualification, the devil placed. He announces Kul gatherings Satan back in time, shrink from. When it comes to lust: and the angel with the belivers ilhamiyle, testicle and Siner, shrink from. Thus, these two meaning "vesvas" available in, the "devils and nefislerinden people" would say. Vesvâs Or seduce with the devil and evil recently gilder, provoking, or that "vesvâs" i would be declared. "Hunûs" müteaddi (pass), may also according to the "hannâs", would mean suppressive or regressive. This is also true about the devil and lust. Because these are people vesveseleriyle Rewind, progress in the way of rights keeps the spirit of humanity. Çelerek the idea of reason and patience and steadfastness, perseverance and the will of the breaking and sexy belivers sciences mücahededen çekindirir for good deeds, just because the animal, means the wrong kind of transitory pleasures and tricks, aldatışlara sevkederek Rewind, aşağılatarak and want to finish çürütüp soysuzlaştırarak mortal life. Anıldıkça God, rights göründükçe fear subsides, Siner, returns on occasion, a hundred odd şımarır, is quite haunting, haunt the nodes that is absorbing the blow blow delusions and dreams that degrades and leaves the infamous. Meaning that as of this insidious tercemesi also would be appropriate. Ibn Sina said: Vesvâs, delusion to think that. This use of animal self-transition, then the movement is the power of imagination cihetiyle being contrary. Because the main aspect of ego prensipleredir differential. Dream Killer to be engaged in the power relations of matter and correct him when he held power, has hunûs, that would have acted contrary. Some also said that the power of delusion. Because it is reasonable beginnings. As the result, but shrink from work, to anxiety, doubt begins to decrease. Âlûsî'nin against them, "the Word of God from the evil of such interpretation to be hanna vesvâs-i is not a secret." also did not say in place. Because where there is delusion and dream atılınca whisperer. Word of God, created by looking at nature, aphakia (objective) and enfüsî (subjective) signs of the devil trying to understand the thinking and examining vesvesesi, but look at the Qur'an (evil eye), and contemplation of the orders that need to be kept in mind. Indeed, the specter Beydâvî issuer, such as delusion, saying the force has been explained. It is not a representation, just think and dream vesveselerinin yorup vehmin the evil istiâze (asylum) exclude from the agents of Satan wants to use the very means to neglect. "Vesvâs" delusion of the force that is to say, and found whisperer whisperer net of fancy, and there is no reason for worry. But this divine declaration on the allocation of public and şümûlü kalkışmayıp understand the more accurate of course. Because the "Vesvâsü'l-hannâs" What, he said declaration and description for düşülmemek buyurulmuştur hesitate: he stops the people give sînelerinde delusion. In other words, the people in them: both individually inside, inside their hearts and as a society need, among them, or Allah, deal with lost her breasts, the inner and outer senses bağırları hatırlarına, put the hearts of all anxiety, as if it came to permeate sezilmez Fiskos makes suggestions yavaşçadan gıcıklayarak bad, bad evil tendencies, low low feeling will wake up. In this way, the mind and ideas is entitled to pass any fenalıklara lowers. Going to the path of Allah, humanity has come to the goal of alıkor, finally brings religion and faith, eternal NATIONS drag. He is the head of vesvâsi'l-hannâs like that every evil sînelerinde people off guard whispered whisperer insidious factor in whatever it is he is standing. Ibn Sina says: "Mount sînelerdir self first. Because the initial interest in the heart of soul of a man. Its spread through the other limb, it will be put up first to the effect whisperer. " Tefsirciler they say, where the three Vecih mevsûlünün i'rabında permitted: first, that is to be mecrûr locally as an adjective, the adjective vesvâsın commentary Killer (-i müfessiresi adjective) means. Second, the discretion to sentence him as news commentary isti'nâf to be merfû. Third, it is to be mansup to GROUND. According to these two Veche "hand-Hannâs" to make the foundation, the Foundation will Hasen-I. According to the first of Kevâşî interpretation, "the foundation would not be permissible," he said. But it Taybi: "The Foundation's permissible doubt the lack of (evil), because there is Chapter (verse end)." he ilişmiş. Keşf'te also said that when an adjective Husum (being nice), not müsellem. Foundation-a private fâsılada Hasen Allahümme fact that i have şamil gibisine about the matter by a Veche. Because the Qur'an is beautiful every interval, every verse is the foundation necessary to make a nice income. Foundation verses, Prophet's sunnah, he is a rumor. This "most-NAS" from seduce, heedless of Allah those who chant, that is, if heedless of the people is clear. For him the "How" to be so mean to forget to have seen permissible. Jinns and humans. In other words, it is necessary that the secret gin taifesinden delusion, and the need to get cinnîlerden known people, get inside that part is covered by both vesvasi'l-hannâs. With a second meaning: from China gives the delusion, the delusion gives the people. In other words, demons, creatures of nature beyond mentioning them, secret cihetten the delusion that gives ettirerek attached. Talking about the people, respects the delusion that gives them ettirerek attached. According to Ibn Sina understanding of gin istitar (hiding, veiling), out of istinâstandır ins, secret feelings hidden things, things started to re-open feelings. Delusion that the heart gives them whisperer. With meaning both from China and the need for a third of people with insten sadır (Mosquito) s gives the delusion, in this way cinni azıtır, the azıtır people. Dödüncü with a meaning, ie, confidential, open, and people from the evil genie. The meanings of the Veche: here is the meaning of the relationship. Bunda tefsirciler three, four Vecih zikretmişlerdir: First: "Min" is the divine declaration that beyâniyye the surface, so the "vesvâs" would declare the types of. In other words, it is suspicious that the devil delusion are of two types: one is hidden in the field of physics beyond the team, cinnîler descendants, one of the open interest in the established normal levels, people are descended from well-known. Surat En'am meaning to pass this "So we have made every prophet enemies demons, human and elf. (These are), to deceive one another gilt fısıldarlar words. " (En'am, 6 / 112) in accordance with the verse mean vesvâs (suspicious) of human and take refuge in Allah from the evil genie şeytanlarından necessity of a more general and all that is divine declaration, this is the most obvious meaning. Abu Zer (ra) has been handed down from that of a man: "You, people took refuge in Allah Is şeytanından?" he said. Second: In the ibtidâiyye taallûk to that is that, delusion giver, not the beginning of the whisperer, the direction of care is shown. Gin vesveselendirir Kah, kah vesveselendirir people, would say. This interpretation, according to the gin, the scope of the angels may have the most general sense. Although the angel is not evil and delusion that does not mentioning them in the delusion and deception can vesveseciler. Third: at "how" of that is the divine declaration, Ferran and that Kani people became more of a team and they had said: "Nas, also called cinne. Indeed, China Surat, "a community of jinn." (Gin, 72 / 1) and "O men." (Gin, 72 / 6) is said to be shipped to Kelbî'den such as "O people" is called even. In this way, it is suspicious, from China, the "how to" on, insten the "how" to give the delusion would say. Keşşâf owner says: "I find this true. Because gin denmesi cinne kapalılıklarından, due to privacy. "Nas" (people) in a nas called because, like the five-called because, in the middle because oluşlarından that ibsâr (see) the mean was înâstan. "Nas," said in the statement that happened in both, and steady, even if authentic, it is far from the Qur'an yapmacıktan fesâhatine and would not be appropriate. To understand this meaning of "most-Nasi" (forget) kastedilmesi better than that, "He called çağırıcının day." (Kamer, 54 / 6), such as "People flock from turning." (Bakara, 2 / 199) as recited verse is kesrile. Then this nasi, gin, and is declared with ins. Because humans and jinn, unutmakla vasıflanmış two rounds of the right of Allaah. " However, the apparent opposite of this, although, in this way, "al-Sadr" is the plural of the singular sudûrun izafet how should I also do not taste very appropriate. This is the real purpose of those Kani Veche absolute incidence of the ins and people here are opposed to him, more specifically the type and nature of people in absolute need to think in cinni. Because ins, such as when the absolute human meaning, the human relationship established friendly, semi and permanent income but also the mean buddy. However, the repudiation of the unfamiliar, unknown to be mean. Also close to this meaning that the incidence of the human soul and the body side of the tradition, the other side shall be called wild. For example, the inner side of the hand and higher incidence of foot, hand and foot base is more violent than the outer side of the anatomy of this meaning and famous. Likewise, gin, and the veiling darkness of the night and all the things that were hidden spiritual meaning and spiritual feelings as a part of the order of, especially as they say (Surah En'am, 6 / 128. Verse, see there had passed.), Collected a lot of people and society's most populous Instead of a very lush and well, for it is in the inner part of the covered lügatta known. So the "how" all people known and unknown, in "how" the people taken to a special plural enâsî incidence, the lightweight (muhaffef) of NAS, so the usual people will say. Cinne of it foreign money, the secret, tanınmadık, by unknown people, such as saying the two of them would have declared all the people. Vesvâs (suspicious), the type of delusion that all human beings, spiritual material, far, close to whatever it is he will say. It is important to meaning and clause zatında the rate may be the probable situation. However, in this allocation with the meaning of cinnin, more is needed to explain the "vesvâs" in the clear to leave the "how" of there to the statement that is not appropriate. For him, this third Vecih, meaning as of right, even though the understanding of verses from the text as much for being weak and very devious ta'kıd (insert word becomes incomprehensible) from not far away. However interpreted, the Qur'an would not be appropriate fesâhatına. Solo gin and the incidence has (private) to describe the meaning of the zikrolunmuştur. The fourth in a Vecih vesvâsı divine declaration or repetition of the letter cherry and muzaf discretion "daemons and evil people," meaning that the price is, as a result of the first Vecih it would be like. All that the deficit in the first vecihtir Vecihe. In this way, "cinn" emotions behind the natural border of the pitch, (NAS) is also of course the pitch is declared. Delusion is always one or both of them. Here's all of them from the evil, and especially the people from the evil Lord vesvesesinin, Melike people, the people is the only divine, ordained, and this case be exercised as a result, the great refuge in Allah Zülcelâl'e yarıdmına refuge to hear God's promise by maintaining a good buyurulmuştur gonna conclusion that, upon which you as "Praise be to Allah the Lord of the Worlds." (Al-Fatiha, 1 / 2) Surat Al-Fatiha to start what she is beautiful! This period of supreme being repeated letters (including letters med), counted twenty-two letters. Surat Al-Fatiha is the case in the letters. According to transplant Alûsî'nin that this revelation has been said that in the years that Ramzi. Because the story is that those who revealed the Qur'an, there are twenty-two years. : But in the famous twenty-three years. So more than twenty-two years, although the full twenty-three years would be appropriate at all to say that not expired. Although a location for the language, mental or just a coincidence, of course not being semantic Kabilinden rastlantılara provisions that appear to require such evidence available to bring, the expression refers to a meaning murat If it is not considered to look at the right, the truth of God According to the science and can not be coincidence that the idea of vârid Now that really will need to have a wisdom and even the meaning of randomness, according to instead of coincidences like this will not remain a symbolic meaning in the state of expression is undeniable. For this reason, you may also lâtifeleri signs and composition of the pleasure grounds of Kabilinden remizler nüktelere attended, the signs are to be classified as good by saving and not far away. This tribe had been known as the Qur'an contains many subtleties, however, the means by which such nüktelerden muhkemlerin müteşâbihât valley attempt to remove the reverse meanings, perversion and dalâletiyle bâtınîlik hurûfîlik karanlıklarına drag will mean, it takes an open declaration of the Qur'an zulmetten Nura Although no doubt have fallen in the opposite, not being contrary to the perceived muhkemlere, heard the glitter, looks, tastes fine and caressing irfanları remizler, signs, and the People of the promise of another cloth that does not become too much beauty in the incelense so useful, so is subtle. For example, per Qur'an besmelenin (BA) accounted for the beginning, the end of the "how" of "sin" I considered to have ended with this "five", ie, grows, sufficient, that is like saying that, it also " We book (the Qur'an) is also bırakmamışızdır missing anything. Then (they), their Lord (of peace) to be gathered. " (En'am, 6 / 38) in accordance with the concepts of sturdy another book, the Qur'an, the other a degree of evidence needed to leave with all of the principles of religion, is a sufficient guidance of a remiz (symbol), ie, "the book read to them ( Qur'an) you pull down you was not enough for them? Of course that's fine for those who believe there is mercy, and advice. " (Ankebut, 29/51) have pointed out, such as sturdy insights mean, is not empty, pleasant. Indeed, in this sense has been said in this Persian couplet: "Once upon a Bâ ü Why the End of the Qur'an-i, sin came from? So guide us to the two worlds of five of the Qur'an. " 'You have the well-known "Five God, eternal grace" (God is sufficient, the remaining challenges.) Promise to be inclusive sense to understand the Qur'an from beginning to end as all maksatlarını to remind people that would be neat, no doubt useful.Bunda at the end of Surat Repentance "If you (believe) turn away, say: Allah is enough for me! There is no other god but him. Him endured. He has great Throne. " (Repentance, 9 / 129) and at the end of Surat Yasin "Blessed he (God) that everything in the hands of his reign, and you will be returned to him." (Age, 36/83) Although there are signs such as the verses in particular, to ask for help with Fâtiha'daki hatims (end) orders for asylum at the goal of unification and ihlas has a satisfaction that, in general the desired good end (husni hatims) is this. However, these signs, there is no need to remove the letters mânâlarından symbolic. With the head of Surat Al-Fatiha and Baqarah Sincerity and Muavvizeteyn (Fela and Nas times), this three-period of consistency between the meaning and mefhûnu when considering the meaning and interest directly, breaks between periods of unity and harmony in the head, and the declaration of intellectual lineage that also inspired nükteleri enough to. This arrangement of harmony and conformity in the duration of the Qur'an to us about the school of the force and hit and vahyile shows. Meaning for him just because remizlerinden idea born of God will not be correct to rule that seduce and kastedileni not forget to remind scholars about the dark roads to hug the purposes of seeking a straight path is the main one must always keep in mind. Judgement on the right path to salvation coming to salvation, as well as the desired initial purpose, it is the highest orders of mankind on the road to ripeness bekâbillâh (eternal being in God) to achieve happiness in all kinds of open secret whisperer, zandan avoiding doubt and with full knowledge of Allah Rablığına exalted, sovereign, ilâhlığına hatims refuge is the last goal (outcome) as far as the divine declaration buyurulmuş suspicion that shows that the goal of human happiness ittika with accurate information (in accordance with Allah, do not be afraid) is located, Hüsn-i hatims (life is good the end) with it, "The result (sin fear Allah) korunanlarındır." (A'raf, 7 / 128). That itself is not doubt that this most excellent book "a guide to guard against evil." (Bakara, 2 / 2) as reduced. Those who always act in accordance with the fate he came to the beautiful. To act in accordance with God's grace and kılmasıyladır successful. Our task "is to worship however you want to help and only you." (Al-Fatiha, 1 / 5) agreement to ask him, with certain information and ihlas sığınmaktır Him. Praise and exalt him with the education of use of this humble blessing, property feyzine, divine help, God's mercy and refuge gufrânına both myself, and the nation, religion whisperer about my brothers and sisters, far from it with a benign heart and the right of conscience and good wishes on kılmasını successful conclusion günüz oversee the eyes of the night and the last two years with the love of my life dot the pages of God flowing tears pouring sixty years of feeble attempts to write kelâmının Maal and commentary at this point pen "God five, care, enthusiasm," (Allah is sufficient for the rest of the hevestir.) conclusion he wants to put a signature, oversee generosity knew the secret of being a weak heart do not want to stay away for a moment the words of this prayer ends with the invocation: I came to coming to work in this range likâna Hasret erenlerinle eyleyip me kerem Imiş translation of the Holy book of my body for a moment-I The current row of my life-i mürtesem tercemânım Print this satırımı divine consent Lawh-i Every dem neva hamdini kaydeylesin pen. "I came here to achieve this range. Eyleyip Carter, whose kullarınla starved me. Body of the book purports imiş a moment. My life, the painted lines on tercemânım. Divine, the print plate satırımı consent. Pen at any moment, to save the hamdinin tone. " 'O Lord! A provision of meat and I bestowed me Salihler zümresine floor. A loyalty to me, and any subsequent language (zikr-i john) allocated to entertain. And the inheritors of the Garden of Delight me hair. O Lord! Zürriyetlerimizden spouses and welcomed us, and we guard against evil eyes, bliss bestowed leading hair. O Lord! Days with us and our brothers and sisters before us who believe in our hearts against those who believe affeyle and a grudge holder. O Lord! No doubt you are compassionate, have mercy. O Lord! Praise be to the stables before you. You, O Lord Sübhan'sın! What is greater than your glory! Burhan blessed. Fatiha from you, the result is you. O Allah! Muhammad (saas) and his relatives meat blessings and salute. How to Abraham and his relatives of his blessings and salute eyledinse. You övülmüşsün, very lofty. O Allah! Muhammad (saas) and his relatives entertain blessed, blessed Abraham and his relatives as eylediğin. You övülmüşsün, not lofty! Us their blessing verdiklerinle, not wrath and longing sapmamışlarla! Amen. "